Tweak Bunny
Tweak Bunny is the Octonauts's engineer and mechanical expert. She is a rabbit with a great knowledge of machines. Tweak's favorite hobbies are constructing devices for the Octonauts and eating carrots. She sleeps in the Octopod's launch bay. Tweak calls Captain Barnacles as "Cap" and hints that she may have a crush on him. She is American with a Southern drawl since. She loves to watch John Wayne movies, Gene Autry movies and all kinds of Western movies and Western TV shows an Gunsmoke, Bonanza. During bedtime, she puts on Gene Autry movies on her TV on top of her Victorian TV stand so she could be lulled to sleep by Gene Autry's heartwarming song. She is voiced by Jo Wyatt. Appearance She is green and wears a pink bandanna on her head, has a pink snout, wears a tool belt on her waist, and a pair of blue boots each with an Octonaut logo. Personality As the engineer, Tweak keeps all GUPs shipshape and repairs them if there is something broken in/on it. When she's worried or scared, she has a habit by twisting her long ears until it can't be twisted again (animated). When she feels sad after sometimes she lost a game, her long ears flop down sadly and tears will form in her eyes and start dripping as she begins crying. Quotes: Octonauts and the Undersea Storm: *"Hmm,that was some test drive, Kwazii. Looks like I have a lot of work to do. But first,would anybody like some hot chocolate?" Family Members by Decade and War '1910s' World War 1 Daniel (Danny) Bunny (Born. 1/3/1916/ Died. 4/14/2006) - Daniel Bunny is Dorothy Gale Bunny's healthiest, heartful, friendly, Christian and knowledgable boyfriend and later husband who loves to read books and farm. He was bullied by his classmates when he was in preschool, they really called him names like "nerd-boy", "smarty pants", "nerdy-bunny", "nerdy-rabbit", "nerd rabbit", nerd bunny", and "four eyes", luckly Dorothy Gale Bunny putted an end to this bullying and teasing. He is a farmer and a friendliest heartful cowboy. He served in the United States and Octonauts Navy during World War 2, he has survived the Japanese attack while he is in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. He has been awarded a Navy Cross. He and her wife survived the Korean War as they helped the South Koreans fight the North Koreans to put an end to Communism from the Soviet Union from Russia. On April 14, 2006, he died of a high fever and a heart disease along with her wife at 3:00 AM as they slept in Tweak's Victorian mansion, which is shown in Dear Dorothy Gale Bunny, they were both 91 years old. He and her wife's name are put on the Bronze Octonauts World War 2 Memorial. '1930s and 1940s' The Great Depression and World War 2 Linda Bunny (Born. 4/8/1937) - Linda Bunny is Dorothy Gale Bunny and Daniel Bunny's daughter who is now 70 years old. She got married to Lenny Bunny who is very heartful, knowledgable, friendliest, healthiest and a Christian. She helped Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood, Short Round and Indiana Jones Sea Otter and his friends and family including her family fight the North Koreans and helped the South Koreans during the Korean War. During the year 1955, Indiana Jones Sea Otter and his family including her family survived the Vietnam War and defeated the North Vietnamese and the Soviet Union. Friends Friends Sandy the Sea Turtle Kwazii Cat Peso Penguin Shellington Sea Otter Crush Captain Barnacles Bear Category:Characters Category:Octopod Crew